Closer To You
by Hattersglasschild
Summary: Stefan confronts Damon after he kisses Elena demanding to know why. He wasn't ready for Damon's answer.   WARNING: Salvatore Vampcest. Damon/Stefan T for now but will change later.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys! This is my first Vampire Diaries Story so please let me know what you think. I want to continue it but that all depends on the feedback I get :)**

"What the hell were you thinking?"  
>Damon didn't even look up as Stefan burst into the room. He could tell his brother was fuming and he knew he would be.<br>"Nice to see you too brother," he replied, taking a sip of whisky from his cup. "Answer me!" Sefan demanded, standing directly in front of the other vampire with his fists clenched tightly at his sides. Damon shrugged.

"I was thinking about how amazing those delicious looking lips would feel against mine." He looked up into his brothers now blackened eyes with a smirk. With an anamalistic growl, Stefan lunged at Damon, knocking over several pieces of furnerature in the prosess.

The older brother was quick to get out of the way, letting the other crash into the wall but it didn't slow him down.  
>"Now now Stefan. Don't get so touchy."<br>"All of my life you have been taking the things that make me happy and either crushing them or making them your own."  
>Damon raised an eye brow. "Is that why everybody likes you more? Father, Katherine, Elena...?" The hurt was clear in his voice but Stefan was way to pissed off to care.<br>"Was it worth it Damon?"  
>"Was what worth it little brother?"<br>Stefan inched closer, his face twisted in anger. "Kissing her and knowing she feels nothing for you. We both know you only care for her because she looks like Katherine," he spat, watching his brother's reaction closely.

Instantly, Damon's eyes narrowed and he slammed the other against the wall. "You know nothing. Nothing! Do you know why I kissed her? Any idea at all?"  
>"So you could steal her from me."<p>

"Wrong." Damon's face inched closer.

"Knowing your lips had been there, gently melding with hers, your hands caressing her skin, the closeness of it all was enough."  
>"You're jelous of me Damon?" Stefan chuckled at the thought but was instantly silenced by Damon's next statement.<p>

"Not of you... of her."  
>"I-I don't understand..."<br>Saying nothing, Damon crushed his lips against Stefan's.  
>"I kissed her to get closer to you," he admitted in a soft tone Stefan had never heard him use, the hurt in his eyes intensifying.<br>Letting go of his brother, Damon raced from the room, leaving Stefan standing alone, shocked as everything finally sank in.  
><em>Damon isn't in love with Elena... he's in love with me. Fuck...<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: They are so OOC in this chapter... . Oh well it still cute! So I decided to continue this after all :) Hope you like it**

"Damon, it's me again. Please pick up the phone. We really need to talk about this. Just call me when you get this."

Stefan closed his phone for the tenth time now and threw it on the desk. Sighing deeply, he flopped backwards on his bed holding his head.  
>He needed to tell Damon he loved him back. All this time he had been trying to fight it, pushing the thought from his mind not wanting his older brother to hate him when in reality he felt the same. He heard a gentle buzz comming from his desk and eagerly jumped, grabing his phone.<br>To his disappointment, it was only Elena and he really didn't want to talk to her at that moment so he let it ring, falling back on the bed again and stareing at the ceiling.  
>After another minuet or two he picked up his phone and dialed his brothers number for the eleventh time now.<br>_You've reached Damon's phone. You know what to do._  
>Stefan felt the tears whelling up in his eyes and he took a shaky breath, letting them fall.<p>

"God damnit Damon! Answer the fucking phone! I need to talk to you. I need to tell you! Please just... just come home!"  
>He threw the phone at the ground with enough force to break it and sobbed into his hands.<br>A gust of wind made him look up and he was met with the eyes of the one and only Damon Salvatore. Stefan hadn't seen him look like this in at least a hundred years.  
>He was frowning, all traces of his cocky smirk gone. His eyes were dark and his voice was uncertain, shaky, afraid even.<br>"You called brother?"  
>For a moment Stefan forgot how to breathe. He stood, cautiously walking up to the other vampire and putting his hands on his shoulders.<br>Instantly, he looked away, not trusting himself with his brother so close.  
>"Look at me Damon."<br>He shook his head. "You said you needed to talk, so talk."  
>"What I need to say doesn't require words."<br>Looking up curiously he asked, "What do you mean?"  
>Stefan brought his face closer to Damon's, pressing their lips together softly.<br>Stiffening instantly, Damon pushed him away, avoiding his eyes.  
>"Stop Stefan."<br>"Stop what Damon?" he asked, instantly frusterated, "I thought you wanted this."  
>Narrowing his eyes, Damon responded with, "Don't do that. Do not lead me on and pretend to want me just because I want you."<br>"Everybody wants you!"  
>"Fuck off Stefan."<br>The younger brother gripped the older one's shoulders tightly. "I'm not pretending. I love you."  
>He laughed dryly. "I'm your brother. You're supposed to love me."<br>"Then I love you more than a brother."  
>"But Elena-"<br>"Was only a distraction."  
>"From what?"<br>"From all my thoughts off you."  
>That was all the encouragement Damon needed. He lunged at his brother, knocking them both backwards onto the bed as he attacked his lips.<br>They were too caught up in each other that by the time they noticed Elena had walked into the house both of them were half naked and it was to late.  
>"Stefan, I know you're here somewhere. Where are y-"<br>Her jaw dropped when she finally reached the door. Stefan was far too stunded to say anything.  
>"Um, hey Elena," Damon said awkwardly, looking over his shoulder.<br>"Damon?" Her eyes narrowed. "Who is that?"  
>"My brother," he answered, his cocky smirk returning to his face.<br>Elena scoffed, clearly disgusted. "Can you be serious for once?"  
>He sat back on his feet, allowing Stefan to sit up and the girl froze.<br>"S-stefan?"  
>He looked at his brother, then to Elena, then back again, still saying nothing.<p>

"And you thought I was lying." Damon laughed.  
>"You have some serious explaining to do!" was Elena's only reply.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Stefan looked moritfied. how was he going to explain all of this to Elena. He knew he would have to eventually but he hadn't expected it to be so soon.

"Just... just give me a minuet Elena. Go downstairs and I'll be right there."  
>"You have ten minuets," she said venemously, storming down the stairs.<br>"Your going to lie to her arn't you?"  
>Stafan shook his head.<br>"Why wouldn't you? You're going to let her walk away? You know I can always compell her to forget she saw anything."  
>He shook his head again. "She's a person Damon."<br>Damon only shrugged. "Then what are you going to do?"  
>"I'm leaving her," he answered simply, shocking his brother. "Seriously? Just like that? I don't have to worry about that bitch putting her hands on you anymore?"<br>This made Stefan laugh. "You really are jelous arn't you?"  
>"Hell yeah!" After a moment he added, "You do understand that you're mine now. I'm not going to let you go and nobody's going to touch you again... unless it's me."<br>The thought of Damon touching him intemitly made Stefan gasp, clutching at his brothers back trying desperately to get closer.  
>Damon chuckled. "You have five minuets little brother."<br>"C-come with me."  
>"Maybe later," he winked.<br>Stefan gasped again, hitting him in the arm. "Be serious."  
>He smiled lightly. "I was being serious... but I think you need to talk to Elena alone. It will be a lot less tense with me not there."<br>Stefan took a shakey breath. You're right."  
>"Besides, I'll be right here when you come back."<br>This made him relax a little. "Is that a promise?"  
>"Two minuets Stefan. Better get down there."<br>As Stefan turned around Damon caught him around the waist and whispered, "Yes, that's a promise."

* * *

><p>Elena sat, deffinently calmer now, in her usual seat on the couch and Stefan sat next to her. Awkward silence blacketed the room as the couple avoided speaking.<br>"I was worried about you," Elena finally said, putting her hand on Stefan's knee. "You wern't returning my calls or texting back. It's clear now you were... occupied..."  
>Finally, Stefan looked up into her eyes and realised he had just cheated. Worse, he realised he didn't feel bad about it at all.<br>"Stefan, say something please!" She pleaded, "You told me you would explain."  
>"I'm in love with my brother. What more is there to explain?"<br>She made a small noise, covering he mouth with her hand. "H-how long have y-you been expressing this love?"  
>"He told me last night but left before I could tell him I felt the same. I confessed about twenty minuets ago."<br>She simply shook her head.  
>"I'm sorry Elean. I really am but the love I have for you and the love I have for Damon are totally different. We can't be together. I want to be with Damon."<br>She made a sound somewhere between a gasp and a cry. "This... this..." A loud laugh escaped her lips. "This doesn't surpise me at all. I've know of Damon's secret love for you since 1864 and it was way too obvious you felt the same. Besides, he told me last night when he thought I was that Elena girl."  
>The girl on the couch, who was clearly not Elena, smirked.<br>"Katherine?"  
>"Hello Stefan."<p>

**AN: Bet you didn't expect that :) Anyways... if you have any ideas on why Katherine is there let me know because I have no idea at the moment.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: A short little chapter to pass time till I figure out what happens next. Suggestions?**

Damon paced the floor, tuning out the conversation downstairs. He knew Stefan would just tell him later. he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and instantly reached for it. To his confusion, Elena was calling him.  
><em>Damon have you heard from Stefan lately? I haven't heard from him since yesterday morning.<em>  
>she sounded panicked, which only confused Damon more because she wasn't a very good actress.<br>"Elena look, I know you're mad at me for kissing you and now I'm stealing your boyfriend but you don't have to lie. That's what I hate most.  
>Just straight up say it."<br>_Kissing me? Stealing my boyfriend? What the hell are you talking about?_  
>"God Elena, don't play stupid. Do I have to spell it out for you?" He walked to the top of the stairs and slowly made his way toward the living room.<br>"Last night I kissed you. You can deny it all you want but I kissed you and you kissed back. Then you walked in on me and Stefan being... intamate... and you freaked out. Then you went downstairs where my brother broke you're fucked up little heart so he could be with me and now you're mad at me. Does that sound about r-"  
>His sentence was instantly cut off when he reached the living room and discovered 'Elena' sitting next to Stefan, who looked horrified, smiling wickedly at him.<br>_Damon what the fuck? You are fucking sick. Why the hell would you even make up something like that? Hello? Damon? Damon! Answer me!_  
>He had completely forgoten Elena was even on the phone. He was too busy stareing at her look-a-like.<br>"Damon. Long time no see. So nice of you to join us."  
>He let the phone slip from his hand, eyes turing dark.<br>"Katherine."


	5. Chapter 5

"What are you even doing here?"  
>Just as the question escaped Stefan's lips, there was a knock on the door.<br>"I got it," Damon murmered, leaving his younger brother to deal with Katherine.  
>"Elena," he groaned, opening the door to the angered doppleganger. "Now is not the time."<br>He tried to shut the door but she stuck out her foot to catch it.  
>"I don't care. You're going to tell me whats going on right now."<br>"Katherine's going on," he hissed, "Now leave."  
>"But I thought..."<br>"You thought wrong."  
>Elena pushed past Damon so she was in the house.<br>"Is she with Stefan?"  
>"Oh arn't you smart."<br>She ran to the living room.  
>"Elena." Stefan put his hand over his eyes.<br>"Stefan," she whispered softly, putting her hands on his face. Damon saw this and gripped his sides.  
>"Stefan please." She breifly kissed him. "Whats going on."<br>"I-I-" He looked up at Damon apologeticaly. "Elena don't do that."  
>"Why? Because Katherine's sitting there?" She kissed him again.<br>Damon let out an anamalistic noise and yanked Elena away. "No, because Stefan is mine!"  
>Elena gave him a discusted look. "Still playing that game with me Damon?"<br>"Hes actually telling the truth," Katherine chimmed in smirking.  
>"Shut up."<br>"Elena," Stefan muttered, looking up, "Hes not lying."  
>Her face drained of all color. "B-but he's y-you're brother and your w-w-with me..."<br>"I broke up with Katherine thinking she was you," he admitted, "I'm sorry Elena."  
>"Now you should really go," Damon hissed tightening his grip on her arm and she winced.<br>"Hey," Stefan whispered soothingly, "Its okay Damon. She didn't know and I didn't kiss her back so let go and calm down."  
>He let her go, still glaring until Stefan kissed him gently. He instantly calmed down.<br>"Wow," Elena whispered, "You calmed him down fast."  
>Damon glared at her again. "Just go upstairs," Stefan whispered, "I'll deal with this." Damon nodded, racing up the stairs at Vampire speed.<br>"Elena, I know you're confused and I'll explain everything tomorrow but right now-" She nodded. "My house. Four o'clock."  
>"I'll be there." With that she was gone.<br>"Finally alone." Katherine smiled getting up to wrap her arms around him.  
>"What do you want?"<br>She pouted. "What I've always wanted Stefan. You."  
>He cluched her throat, "I'm not buying it. Now tell me the truth."<br>"I'm keeping my promise. I promised we would be together forever. I'm lonly Stefan. I miss you." She pushed his hands away. "I wan't what I want." She pushed her lips against his but he pushed her away. "And I always get what I want."  
>She looked up the stairs. "No matter who it hurts."<br>Just like that, she was gone.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear any of that?" He asked as he walked into Damon's room.<p>

"I'm going to kill her," he vowed.  
>"Calm down. You know I'm not going to give in to her."<br>"She gets what she want's Stefan or people get hurt."  
>He wrapped his arms around his waist. "Don't think about it. Just go to sleep." He turned to leave but Damon grabbed his hand.<br>"Where do you think you're going?"  
>"My room."<br>"Oh no you're not." Quickly, he pinned Stefan to the bed, attacking his lips. "If you're going to your room, I'm coming with you."  
>Stefan smirked. "We can stay here."<p>

"Good." He rolled over and pulled Stefan against his chest. "Because I'm not sleeping alone."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Drama drama and more drama. Hope you like it!**

Stefan moaned deeply into his brother's mouth, fuleing Damon's desire for him more.  
>"Take me Damon," he pleaded, clawing at the others bare skin hard enough to draw blood. He didn't need to be asked twice. He tore Stefan's jean's off, marvaling at his fit body. As he started to reach for him, Stefan disappeared and Damon shot up in bed, sweat dripping down his face and staining the sheets.<br>"Have a nice dream?" Katherine cooed, clearly the one who caused it. "Someone's desprete to get in Stefan's pants."  
>"You stay the fuck out of my head."<br>She ignored this statement. "If it makes you feel any better, I've been in his pants; many, many times."  
>He growled, wanting so desperately to kill her. "Where's Stefan?"<p>

"With Elena of course." When she saw his face she added. "Oh stop with the jelousy crap. He's there explaining things to her. Don't worry. I brought you this to keep you entertained." She threw an old book on the bed. "Its Stefan's journal; from 1864."  
>He ran his fingers over the cover. He knew he probably shouldn't read it, but he was going to.<br>"Have fun." She smirked and blew him a kiss before leaving.  
>He took a breath, flipping through the pages. Most of it was about how much he loved Katherine. He felt the jelousy building up inside him, thinking Katherine just gave him the book to spite him until he found somthing.<p>

_June 30, 1864._  
><em>I have this weird feeling inside. I walked in on Damon and Katherine and I wanted one of them to die, but it wasn't Damon. I wanted to be the one kissing him.<em>  
><em>What's wrong with me? He's my brother and I'm supposed to love Katherine...<em>

_July 5, 1864._  
><em>Damon looked at me today and smiled. That one little look sent my heart racing. Am I seriously falling for my brother? What am I supposed to do?<em>

_July 15, 1864._  
><em>He looked at me again. He's always watching me. I want him so badly. I have... unnatural... thoughts about what I would do if I got him alone...<em>

_July 16, 1864._  
><em>Father told us his plan for the vampires today and I don't even care. I want the bitch to burn so I can have my brother to myself again. I shouldn't feel like this.<em>  
><em>I shouldn't love him and I do. I love my brother Damon Salvatore!<em>

_July 20, 1864._  
><em>Katherine did something aweful today... she compelled Damon to kiss me. I loved it. I wanted more. I didn't want it to stop. Then he told me he loved me. I said it back.<em>  
><em>Then Katherine broke the compalsion and Damon had no idea what was going on. He doesn't remember. I hate her... I really hate her...<em>

Damon stopped momentaraly. He had no memory of that at all. He felt terrible. His brother was hurting... not only because of Katherine but him too. He sighed, flipping the page.

_July 21, 1864._  
><em>I did it. I told father about katherine... I know he will hate me now but I just hate her so much...<em>

_July 23, 1864._  
><em>I was right. Damon hates me now. It turns out she gave us both blood, then our father shot us and we died. I didn't want to... but I fed and now I need Damon to feed too.<em>  
><em>He's too upset over losing her, but I won't live in a world without him...<em>

After that Damon threw the book across the room, laying his head in his hands. At that moment he hated himself.

* * *

><p>After Stefan finished his story, Elena actually smiled. "Was it hard?"<br>Stefan nodded. "I know you think its wrong..."  
>"Actually," Elena cut him off, "I'm kind of liking it. It's kind of hot."<br>Stefan laughed. "Your such a pervert!"  
>"It is!"<br>He smiled. "Thank you. For understanding. I really do hope we can be friends."  
>"Of coarse we can!" She hugged him.<br>His phone buzzed.  
>"Hey. Sorry I forgot to tell you but I'm with Elena." His smile widdened.<br>"Damon?" She mouthed and he nodded.  
><em>I know.<em>  
>"Are you okay?"<br>_Will you just come home?_  
>"What's wrong?"<br>_Just come home._

* * *

><p>Stefan found Damon sitting on the couch, stairing at the fire, drinking heavily.<br>"Damon?"  
>"I'm sorry baby brother."<br>Stefan looked confused. "For what?"  
>He held up the book.<br>"Is that... Where did you get that?"  
>"Katherine."<br>He shook his head. "Damon listen to me. This was the past. Don't worry about it."  
>"I hate myself," he whispered. "I was cruel."<br>"No. That's what she wants you think. She gave you this for a reason. Let it go."  
>He nodded, getting up and walking past Stefan.<br>"Where are you going?"  
>"I'm tierd."<br>"I'll be there in a minuet."  
>"No Stefan. Just stay here."<br>"Don't do that Damon."  
>He froze, turning to face him. "Don't do what?"<br>"You're upset so you're hiding from me."  
>"Yes Stefan. I am."<br>"That's what she wants."  
>"So give her what she wants," he hissed. Instead of continueing up the stairs he left the house entirely.<p>

* * *

><p>Elena walked back into her bedroom to find Damon there.<br>"Damon you scared me."  
>"You're my best friend Elena," he muttered, looking up into her eyes, "My only friend."<br>"What's wrong?" He couldn't answer without crying, so that's what he did as Elena hugged him.

**AN: I kind of rushed through this... i know its choppy but I'll try and fix it later.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: To my lovely reviewer eevee4ever2004: Don't worry too much about Katherine. I have plans for her ;)**

_Yes Stefan, he's with me_

"Thank god. I was worried."  
><em>He just needed to let some emotions out.<em>  
>"Why is he hiding that from me?"<br>_He doesn't wan't you to think he's weak._  
>Stefan felt an unwanted presence and shuttered. "Here comes trouble," he muttered to Elena, "I've got to go. Keep him there until I come get him.<br>Thanks Elena."  
>He turned around and sure enough, there stood Katherine.<br>"Can I help you?" he asked sarcastically.  
>"Where is your little boy toy?" She laid back on the bed, smiling evily.<br>"None of your concern."  
>"Did he like the little book I gave him?"<br>Stefan ignored her.  
>"Have you thought anymore about what I said?"<br>"I'm not going anywhere with you."  
>Her lips curled into a devilish grin. "We'll see."<br>As fast as she had come, she was gone.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry about last night," Damon murmmered, finally breaking the silence in the car, "I just... the stuff you wrote really got to me and I know I haven't always been the best brother..."<br>"Damon stop. This isn't like you. The who apologizing thing."  
>"I don't like to feel little brother," he reminded him, "but with you I feel too much. I can't be a total badass around you like everyone else. You see right through me."<br>Stefan couldn't stop smiling. He reached over to the drivers side and grabbed Damon's free hand.  
>"Hey Damon, now that we are techinically together, we should go on a date."<br>"One problem. Were brothers. If we go out on a real human date the human's are going to freak out."  
>"True. So, do you want to curl up on the couch and watch Gone With The Wind then?" he asked smirking.<br>Damon's eyes narrowed. "You went through my books didn't you?"  
>"Maybe."<br>"Then its a date."

* * *

><p>Stefan didn't know whether to be more shocked that Damon was quoting the entire movie or that he was holding his this is my favorite part," came a voice behind them and Damon hissed. "Calm down," Stefan whispered, squeezing his hand. "What do you want Katherine?"<br>"Me? I brought you a present." She smiled innocently, disappearing momentairily before throwing the dead body of a girl onto the floor.  
>"Who is that?"<br>The girl shrugged. "Don't know. She just looked so delicious." She chuckled lowly, "This is a warning Stefan."  
>"I'm not going with you. I'm not changing my mind."<br>"Oh? You have three days to decide Stefan."  
>"And if I say no?"<br>She chuckled again. "I think you know what happens."  
>Damon glared at the spot she had just been standing. Her constant apearing and disappearing was wearing thin on his nerves.<br>"Go on little brother. I'll take care of this."

"You okay?"

"I'm seriously tired of that little bitch coming in here and ruining our moments. I can never get you alone."

"You have me alone now."

Damon ignored that statement. He had his brother alone but there was a dead body on the floor. He turned from the doorway, only to be dragged into a kiss by Stefan.

"Not now." He mumbled, trying to push him away.

Stefan ignored him.

"Stefan," he warned, not in a good mood.

"You haven't kissed me in two days. I think you owe me."

"Out of all thats happened_ thats _what you're worried about?"

"Yep. We can worry about Katherine later."

Damon sighed, giving up. "I guess you're right."


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I was in the mood to write Romance... so that's what I did :) Enjoy this Katherine free chapter**

"Have you seen Bonnie lately? I can't get ahold of her anywhere," Elena asked, grabbing a blue shirt from the rack. She had "convinced" Stefan to go shopping with her and her way of convincing was bursting into the room where he slept curled up against Damon and dragging him out of bed.  
>They had mistaken her for Katherine at first until she began teasing them about how adorible they looked. She had never seen Stefan blush so hard.<br>"No but I'll keep an eye out."  
>"I hope she isn't avoiding me." She pulled out a few more things before asking, "How are things with Damon?"<br>"Pretty good actually. We watched Gone With The Wind as sort of a date last night... well half of it anyways."  
>"What happened? Couldn't keep you're hands off each other?"<br>He glared, throwing a hanger at her. She doged it, yelping softly before giggling.  
>"Actually, I can't get him to sleep with me."<br>"Yeah right Stef." She laughed again.  
>"No really. I've tried everything."<br>"Oh come on. This is Damon were talking about. He can't refuse sex."  
>Stefan glared.<br>"Shit, you're serious." Noding, he shoved her into the dressing room.  
>"Maybe I can talk to him. I mean I am his best friend."<br>"No. You don't need to do that. I don't want to push it and besides, I sound really desperate right now."  
>"Yes, you do."<br>He just laughed.

* * *

><p>"Elena, I'm starving."<br>"How do vampires even get hungry?"  
>He rolled his eyes. "Its eight already and I've explained this to you hundereds of times. Will you just stop somewhere?"<br>"Nope. I have specific orders from Damon to get you home now."  
>"Since when do you listen to Damon?"<br>She turned her head smiling wickdly. "Since I know something you don't know."  
>"Tell me."<br>"No way!"  
>When they pulled up, Damon was not only standing on the porch but he was standing on the porch in a suit. Stefan glanced at Elena raising an eyebrow.<br>"You going to tell me now?"  
>"You'll find out! Now get out of my car."<br>He got out, giving Damon a confused look.  
>"What's going on?"<br>He grabbed Stefan's hand and kissed it, causing him to blush.  
>"Good evening brother. It's cold out here. Come inside."<br>All the lights in the house were dimmed, the only source of real light came from the row of candles linning the living room.  
>"What did you do?"<br>"Elena says you're mad at me because I'm not giving you any." He smiled at the face Stefan made in response, "Still mad?"  
>"Why won't you?"<br>Smirking, he leaned against Stefan, who was still leaning on the door, and kissed him breifly. "Because the longer I make you wait, the more it tourchers you." He laughed softly, taking his hand. "And because I wanted to do stuff like this first."  
>He led him down the long hallway to the dinning room, watching Stefan's reaction closely.<br>Stefan gasped, walking closer. The table was set with all kinds of food and champeign glasses filled with blood. Red, pink, and white rose pettles scattered the table and floor. Slow soft music was playing in the backround. It looked like something out of a movie.  
>"It took all day so you better like it even if you're not into all that romance crap like me."<br>"You did all this for me?"  
>"No duh."<br>He smiled, despite the sarcasm in Damon's voice. "I love it."  
>"I didn't know you were into all this." He added as an after thought.<br>He lauged, sitting down across from his brother. "Look at the books I read. Its always been a sort of secret of mine."  
>"Oh yeah," he added, gesturing to the glasses, "Thats Stefan diet approved by the way."<br>"You didn't have to do all this."  
>"Well I wanted to so get over it."<p>

After everything, Damon carried Stefan upstairs and set him on the bed and he pouted.  
>"What now baby brother?" he asked with a laugh.<br>"Cuddle with me?"  
>"After all that you want me to cuddle too?" He laughed again, giving in to his brother's wishes. After all, he was far to cute not too.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Wow this is really short... Don't worry the next two will be much longer I promise!**

Stefan awoke to the sound of his phone. He smiled at Damon, who was still sleeping peacefully and reached for it.  
><em>You have two more days Stef... ~K.<em>  
>Gasping, he dropped it to the ground, awaking Damon. "Whats wrong?"<p>

"N-nothing," he lied, faking a smile.  
>"You're a really bad lier," Damon murmered, pulling Stefan back against him.<br>"I'm worried about Katherine."  
>"Oh now you're worried about Katherine?"<br>"Shut up. She sent me a message saying I had two more days."  
>Damon frowned. "Let me see it."<br>Stefan shook his head. "That would require getting up... and I'm comfortable."  
>Damon's smile returned to his face. "Do you love Katherine?"<br>"Seriously Damon? No!"  
>"Did you just go on a date with Katherine?"<br>"No."  
>"Do you have any feelings toward Katherine other than hate?"<br>"No Damon I don't."  
>"Then I have one more question." He leaned in closer. "Do you love me?"<br>"Of coarse I love you."  
>"Then stop focasing on the slutty bitch vampire and focas on me," he murmmered finally bringing their lips together.<br>Stefan relaxed, forgetting his problems, if only for a little bit.

* * *

><p>Two days later Stefan recieved another message.<br>_I need an answer Stefan ~K_

_It hasn't changed._  
><em>Very well my love. ~K<em>

His response was interupted when a very panicked Elena called.  
><em>Stefan? Remember how I told you I couldn't find Bonnie? Katherine has her!<em>  
>"Are you sure? How do you know?"<br>_She used her powers to send me a message._  
>"I'll be right over."<br>When he ran downstairs, Damon knew something was wrong.  
>"Katherine has Bonnie," he explained and that was all Damon needed to hear before following Stefan to the car.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

"Elena, please calm down," Damon begged, hugging her trembling shoulders.

"She's not going to stop is she?"  
>"This will all be over soon." Stefan said, not meeting her eyes.<br>"Don't fucking lie to her Stefan," Damon hissed, hugging the girl tighter. "She won't hurt her."  
>"Now you're lying."<br>He immediately jumped up. "Am I Stefan? Am I?" He was practically screaming which only scared Elena more but he wasn't really paying attention to her.  
>"She clearly needs her for a reason. She isn't going to kill her until she serves her purpose."<br>"You don't know what that perpose is Damon," Stefan yelled back, balling his fists at his sides.  
>"Oh I don't? She wants you Stefan. You know shes got a plan and Bonnie plays into that plan somehow."<br>"You're scaring Elena."  
>"Isn't that what I'm best at?"<br>"Wow Damon. Maybe I should have gone with Katherine. Then I wouldn't have to deal with you and you're smart ass comments."  
>Stefan realized instantly he shouldn't have said that. He watched as Damon's face instantly sadden.<br>"Shit Damon... I'm sorry I didn't mean that." He reached out to grab him but was pushed away.  
>"Yes you did," he turned away, looking to Elena apologetically. "I'm sorry you had to hear that." His voice was flat, expressionless.<br>Elena only nodded, too shocked to say anything as Damon left the room.  
>"Damon wait!"<br>The older brother ignored him, continuing down the stairs until the two still in the room heard the door slam.  
>"That was really low Stefan," Elena finally spoke.<br>"I know that," he snapped sighing deeply.  
>"If were going to fix this, you two can't fight. Can't you see that's what she wants?" She got up from the bed to stand in front of the Vampire.<br>She put both hands on his shoulders. "You screwed up. Go fix it."  
>"Are you going to be okay?"<br>"Don't worry about me. Go."  
>He did.<p>

* * *

><p>"Damon?" He called as he entered the house. He checked all the rooms at least twice before he came to the conclusion he wasn't there.<br>He tried his cell but after ringing forever it went to voicemail. He called three more times before Damon finally picked up.  
><em>What do you want Stefan?<em>  
>"Where are you?"<br>_None of you're damn business._  
>"Look. I know I screwed up. I don't know why I said what I said and I'm sorry. If were going to get through this we can not keep fighting. She wants us to fight."<br>The other line was silent. The only indication Stefan had that he was still on the phone was his shallow breathing.  
><em>Alright, he finally said, I'm comming home.<em>

Stefan waited three hours. Damon never showed up. Stefan tried calling again but this time it went straight to voicemail and Stefan got worried.  
>He started to panick when morning came around and he still wasn't back so he tried calling again. This time someone answered.<br>"Damon? Damon where are you? Why didn't you come back last night?"  
><em>Hello Stefan.<em>  
>"K-katherine? Why do you have Damon's phone?"<br>She chuckled evilly. _I don't just have his phone Stef. I have him too._


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: were getting close to the end now. 2 or 3 more chapters left at least :)**

Stefan almost dropped the phone. He heard his brothers muffled scream and knew he had to find him. "Where are you?"  
><em>Well if I told you that would be no fun.<em>  
>"Damnit Katherine where did you take him?"<br>_You want to know? Meet me at the Grill at five. If you don't, I will kill him right now._  
>Katherine didn't wait for him to answer, only hung up the phone and turned to Damon with a wicked smirk.<br>"Hear that Damon? I have to meet Stefan at five. That means we have two more hours to play." She shoved the stake she had been toying with into his side. She repeted the action several times. Damon screamed into to vervain covered cloth over his mouth making her smile even more.  
>"Aw am I hurting you?"<br>Damon did his best not to focas on the pain. He kept himself distracted by making lists in his head of the many ways to kill Katherine once he got out of this, but mostly he thought about Stefan and how much he needed him. He knew his brother was looking for him and that kept him going.  
>"Lets let a little sunlight in shall we?" She held up his ring as she flicked the curtains open, the light instantly scoucrching his skin.<br>"Katherine stop!" Bonnie pleaded as the vampire flipped the curtain shut again.  
>"Did you say something witch?" She hissed at the caged girl, who shrunk back into the corner. "You know, since you said something, why don't you use you're witchy voodoo powers to inflict pain then. Go on."<br>A pained look crossed Bonnie's face, but she obayed Katherine anyway.  
>The last thing Damon remembered thinking before blacking out was 'Oh god Stefan please hurry.'<p>

* * *

><p>Stefan raced to The Grill, eager to get to Katherine so he could get Damon back. She was already there of coarse, sipping out of a martini glass.<br>"You're five minuets late Stefan," she pointed out.  
>"I'm still here arn't I?"<br>She nodded, winding her arms around him and he froze.  
>"Where's my brother?"<br>"Ah ah ah," she whispered, "No questions about that. You know what you need to do to get him back."  
>Stefan nodded. "And if I agree?"<br>"Oh Please Stef. You're not going to change your mind just like that."  
>"You underestimate the power of love."<br>She glanced at him, searching for truth in her eyes.  
>"If you agree, we'll leave tomorrow night."<br>"Then I agree."  
>"I knew you'de come around." She chuckled, kissing his cheak and he shuttered. "I'll let him go don't worry but not until I know you're serious."<br>He nodded. "Then I'll see you tomorrow night."  
>As he began to walk away his phone buzzed, indicating he had a message from Elena.<br>_Its done. Do you think it will work?_  
><em>Lets hope. Text me as soon as you get an adress.<em>


	12. Chapter 12

Stefan's heart pounded as he approuched the little house on the outskirts of Mystic falls. He tried to remember his conversation with Elena before he left.

_ "Don't worry Stefan. You will be fine."_  
><em>"I don't know if I can do this."<em>  
><em>"You have to. For Bonnie and Damon."<em>  
><em>"I know but I'm terrible at acting."<em>  
><em>She nodded, patting his hand.<em>  
><em>"I have an idea. I know it sounds crazy but pretend she's Damon."<em>  
><em>"But she's nothing like-"<em>  
><em>She held up her hand. "Not like that. I mean, just for that moment pretend. Use your immagination Stefan. I know you have one." She paused for a moment to brush her hair behind her ear.<em>  
><em>"Think of it like this: When you look into her eyes, imagine Damon looking back. If she tries to kiss you, picture in your head how Damon's lips feel against yours. Just keep thinking of him. That will get you through it."<em>

He took a deep breath and took Elena's advice, knocking softly.

Katherine's head shot up at the sound of knocking. "I'll be right back," she whispered to Damon, trailing her finger down his bleeding chest.  
>She bounded up the stairs and opened the door, ready to attack whoever it was but froze.<br>"Stefan?" she asked in confusion.  
>"Hey," he replied with a smile.<br>"What are you doing here?"  
>"I couldn't wait to see you again."<br>"Lier," she accused, leaning on the door frame. "You said yourself you hate me."  
>"I've been thinking about 1864. How great things were. Why can't we go back to that?" He leaned in and kissed her, doing everything Elena had told him to and it was working.<br>"Oh Stefan," she whispered, pulling away. "I've been waiting for this."  
>"I know. Sorry to make you wait."<br>"You were worth it." She stepped aside. "Come in love, come in."  
>He stepped in, pretending to admire the interior design but was really just looking for a place she could be keeping Damon.<br>She threw herself into his arms. "You know my room is just upstairs." She purred seductively and he gulped.  
>"I'd like that but you know what I'd like more?"<br>"What?"  
>He stuck the needle of vervain into her shoulder. He knew it wouldn't keep her down long, expeccily with her tollerence to it but he hoped it would keep her down long enough to free Bonnie and Damon, then stake her.<br>He ran down the stairs and the first thing he saw was Bonnie curled up in the corner of her cage. She automatically shot up.  
>"Stefan?"<br>"Don't worry. I'm getting you out of here."  
>"Get Damon first." She pointed past Stefan. "He's worse off than I am."<br>Damon was unconscious when Stefan got to him.  
>"Damon? Damon wake up. Damon!"<br>His eyes fluttered open. "Stef...?  
>"Its me Damon. I'm getting you out."<br>"K-Katherine.." he tried to warn him but it was too late.  
>"I knew it," she hissed, slowly making her way towards them. "I thought you might try something like this so I had our little witch friend over there perform a spell.<br>Its a spell I've had performed once or twice before if I recall correctly."  
>Stefan froze. "The Elena spell."<br>"That's right. You can't hurt me."  
>"We will see about that." He pounced on her, pinning her hands above her head.<br>She, of coarse, didn't fight him. She knew he would never hurt Elena... would he?  
>"I like this possition," she announced, stairing up at Stefan.<br>"Enough!" Stefan held the stake that he had pulled from its hiding place in his sleeve firmly, inching it closer and closer to Katherine's heart and she gasped, trying her best to wiggle out from beneth Stefan's weight. "Stefan, please, I love you."  
>"And you know where my love lies." He spat, words dripping with hate. His face was contorted, a look Damon didn't see on him often. He wsanted to run to him, tell him everything would be fine and then stake the bitch himself. He fought his restraints to no avail. "Wait! S-stefan. I'm bound to Elena. Y-you know that. Kill me, you kill her."<br>Stefan froze. He had a big decission to make here. Sure, he still cared for her but he knew Katherine would never stop.  
>"Stefan I'm sorry!" Bonnie sobbed, gripping the bars of the cage.<br>"I will never forgive you for this," he screamed at her, wanting to kill the witch too.  
>"Stefan," Damon breathed, "It isn't her fault and you know that. Let Katherine go."<br>"But-"  
>"Elena can't be punished for this. Go with her and this will all stop."<br>"He's right Stefan," Katherine chimed in sweetly, still pinned beneth him.  
>He ignored her. "No Damon. I love you. I will not pretend to care for her."<br>"Brother," he used the rest of his strength to lift his head and look him directly in the eye, "I know you love me and you know I love you but I don't want anyone else to die from my selfishness. She deserves you more than I do."  
>"Damon! Do not say things like that!"<br>"Its... the truth..." His head dropped again. "Just... remember I... love... you..." He whispered the last words, falling unconscious yet again.  
>Stefan glared back down at Katherine, resisting the urge to run to his brother.<br>"Bravo. I have to give him some credit there." Stefan let her hands go and sat back. "He gave you consent Stefan. He practically broke up with you. Come with me, like we planned back in 1864, and be with me forever."  
>The younger vampire nodded, "Okay."<br>She lifted his chin, pressing her lips against his. He wanted to vomit right there. It took a lot of will power but he kissed her back.  
>"Thats more like it," she cooed softly, kissing him harder. She had completely dropped her guard then and Stefan took this oppertunity. Stake still in hand, he shoved the jagged piece of wood into Katherine's chest, hitting her heart directly.<br>"I will never forgive you for this," he repeted in a softer tone, this time directed at the dying Vampire.

"I'll never forgive you."

**AN: Bam! One more chapter! Oh and it might get sexual ;)**


End file.
